1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet sticking apparatus, and more particularly to a sheet sticking apparatus capable of sticking a sheet to an adherend with confidential information concealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mail-order sale has become widely used and articles are delivered to consumers by deliverers in place of sellers. Consequently, leaking of information about the products such as the product name and price may be caused through the delivery slips. These information identify the products bought by the consumers, therefore such information are confidential information greatly concerning privacy of the consumers. In view of eliminating the risk of theft, it is understood that such information bear confidentiality.
A label sticking apparatus is disclosed in the patent document 1. The label sticking apparatus performs printing letters in a process of feeding out a first label and a second label, and sticking a non-printing surface side of the second label to an adhesive layer side of the first label, and then sticking the adhesive layer exposed outside of the periphery of the second label to an adherend, thereby allowing the second label to be held between the first label and the adherend.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-181991